


Be Happy ∣ DaiSuga

by ssecnicz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hospitals, M/M, Sickness, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssecnicz/pseuds/ssecnicz
Summary: Sugawara Koshi is fighting a disease called 'Malignant Primary Cardiac Tumor' he wants to be happy, and live for a long time to be with his loved ones, but because of his disease he can't, when Sawamura Daichi visits him on his ward he noticed that Suga's smile are all fake."Goodbye, for now, Suga we will meet again in our next life. And in that life, I promise you that we will Be Happy together with them." -Sawamura Daichi
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 11
Collections: daisuga





	Be Happy ∣ DaiSuga

"Your birthday is in 5 days. Are you excited?" A guy with long-hair asked.

"I am! I'm excited to see everyone on my birthday!" the guy with light-grey hair exclaimed.

"Suga-san, it's time for you to take your medicine." said the bald guy

"Right!" Sugawa smiled and took his medicine. "By the way Tanaka, I'm sorry I didn't arrive at your wedding with Kiyoko"

"It's fine Suga-san, your health is more important."

"Don't overwork yourself Suga. Tsukishima, Hinata, and the others will visit you tomorrow. Take care," Asahi and Tanaka left Sugawara's ward. Sugawara sighed when his friends left.

"What to do? I'm getting bored here" Sugawara said to himself.

Sugawara decided to take some selfies on his phone and posted it on his social media.

**Caption:** My condition may not be that good, still, I'm thankful that I met you guys!

Sugawara tagged his friends. In a minute it gains 56 sad reacts and 100 comments from his friends.

**Mitchimiya Yui:** Keep fighting Suga!

**Hinata Shoyo:** Suga-san! I'm going to see you tomorrow!

**Narita Kazuhito:** Advance Happy Birthday Sugawara-senpai!

**Nishinoya Yuu:** Stay Healthy Suga-san! I'll spike and receive all your sets once you get better!

**Tanaka Kiyoko:** We miss you

Suga replied to their comment.

"I'm so lucky to have them as my friends..." Suga cried when he saw how skinny he is in the selfie he took earlier. "Everything will be fine Suga, everything will be fine..." He said to himself

* * *

"Sugawara-senpai!" Hinata screamed when he got inside Sugawara's ward. "How are you feeling Suga-senpai?"

"I'm great!" He lied. Hinata seems convinced of his answer when Suga smiled at him.

"Are you allowed to play volleyball, Suga-senpai?" Suga shook his head

"I still need to rest, and I don't want to trigger my disease that will lead to my." He stopped "Nevermind. I heard you finally beat Kageyama in a real match"

"Thanks to my teammates! If it's not for them, I won't beat Kageyama" Sugawara taps Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you" Hinata smiled at him and hugged him.

"S-Sugawara-senpai, don't leave us. Okay?" Hinata broke into tears. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama are just in front of Sugawara's ward, they didn't come inside when they heard Suga and Hinata are having a conversation.

"I still can't believe it..." Yamaguchi shed tears

"Suga-senpai is still alive Yamaguchi, he's still fighting. For us..." said Tsukishima who's just looking at the hospital's ceiling.

"He'll be fine, Suga-san is a strong person. He may look like a weak person right now, but he's strong inside, strong enough to fight that fucking disease." Kageyama bit his lower lip and clenched his fist in anger. "But why? Why him? Why does it have to be him?" Kageyama cried in anger.

"Life is unfair Kageyama"

"Daichi-san," the 3 young men said in unison

"Let's go inside" Daichi opened Sugawara's ward and went inside with the other 3 young men.

"You guys came! I thought you're not going to visit me!" Sugawara said and crossed his arms.

"Sorry for not visiting you Suga," said Daichi then he showed a basket full of fresh fruits. "For you"

"Thank you Daichi, ah can you please put it there?" Sugawara pointed at the counter full of food, Daichi nodded and placed the basket.

"Suga-san keep fighting. We're always here for you. Please remember that" said Kageyama.

"I will" Suga smiled

"Oi! Kageyama! That's my line!"

"I already said it Boke!"

"You're just mad 'cause I beat you yesterday!"

"Boke! Do you want me to throw you to the cliff?!"

"Suga-senpai! Kageyama is bullying me!"Suga laughed when Kageyama and Hinata started fighting inside his ward.

"This two never fails to make me laugh" Daichi heard what Suga said

"Hinata and Kageyama should visit you every day,"

"Why?" Suga gave Daichi a confused look

"So I can see your smile every day, the real one of course." Daichi locked eyes with him.

"What do you mean? Every time I smile it's always real"

"For them, yes. I know you for a long time Suga, you've been my best friend since our 1st-year at Karasuno. I know you very well. I know if your smile is fake or not." Suga became silent.

"Suga-san, we're just going to buy our lunch at the cafeteria," said Tsukishima when he noticed that Daichi and Sugawara are having their conversation. "Let's go idiots" Yamaguchi and Tsukishima dragged Kageyama and Hinata outside.

Suga sighed when the young men left. "I don't want to cry every day Daichi, I want to Be Happy. But because of this disease, I can't! I can't enjoy my life! Every time I left alone in this ward, I always think that. Is this the time to give up? Is it time to say goodbye to this world? It hurts Daichi." Daichi hugged Suga tight when he broke into tears

"Suga... You can cry when we're here, we're your friends after all. We're not just friends, we're also your family. You're always there when we have a problem Suga, now it's time for us to repay your kindness. Keep fighting Suga, we need you. I need you" Daichi said

"They say _'everything will be alright'_ , I always believe that phrase. But now I think I'm not, every day my disease keeps getting worst." Daichi holds Sugawara's hand

_'His hands are cold'_ Daichi thought

"I'm so tired... Why can't I be happy? Why of all people why does it have to be me? Am I a bad person?"

"You're not" Daichi answered

"Then why me?! Why am I the one who's in this state?!" Daichi remained silent.

"Calm down, it's bad for your health" Suga sighed and calmed his self

"Let's forget this conversation Daichi. I want to be happy, even just on the day of my birthday." Suga locked his hands with Daichi "If I can make it on my birthday..." He added

"You'll make it Suga, you'll celebrate your birthday with us. You're going to be happy with us" Suga wipes his tears.

"Where are they? Why they're not still here?" As if on cue, Hinata barged into Sugawara's ward

"Sugawara-senpai! We bought food!"

* * *

The next day no one visits Suga on his ward, that's what he thought until Daichi came.

"Daichi? You didn't get to work?" asked Suga

"I didn't, you're more important than my work" Daichi sat on the chair next to Suga's bed. "Did you eat lunch?"

"I did"

"How about your medicine? Did you take it already?"

"No, not yet. What's the use anyway?" Daichi glared at Suga

"Where is your medicine?" Suga pointed at the drawer. "Here," Daichi gave Suga his medicine and water. "Negativity Begone!" Daichi imitated Suga, but instead of hitting Suga he just messed up his hair.

"Don't imitate me Daichi, it doesn't suit you" Suga laughed and took his medicine.

"Your first laugh for the day, imitating you is worth it after all." Daichi chuckled

"Daichi..."

"Hmm...?"

"I have a favor"

"What is it?" He locked eyes with him

"Please sing me a... song"

"I'm not good with singing"

"Please..." Daichi sighed and lie next to Suga

"I'll try, what song do you want me to sing?" Suga's eyes sparkled like a kid

"Anything will do," said Suga, Daichi thinks of the song first before he starts singing.

"I'll just sing the 1st verse and 1st chorus of this song. Is that okay with you?"

"I'm fine with that"

Daichi took a deep breath then he starts to sing "I fell by the wayside like everyone else, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. But I was just kidding myself" Suga closed his eyes

_"Our every moment, I start to replace. 'Cause now that they're gone, all I hear were the words that I needed to say"_

_"When you hurt under the surface, like troubled water running cold. Well, time can heal but this won't"_

_"So, before you go. Was there something I could've said to make your heartbeat better?"_

_"If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather. So, before you go"_

_"Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting? It kills me how your mind could make you feel so worthless"_

_"So, before you go"_

_"Was never the right time whenever you called. Went little by little until there was nothing at all"_

Suga interrupted Daichi "I thought you're just going to sing the 1st verse and chorus of the song."

"I change my mind, can I continue?"

"Yeah"

_"Our every moment, I start to replay, but all I can think about is seeing that look on your face"_

_'He's not a bad singer'_ Suga thought

"So, before you go. I'm sorry about my voice Suga. Suga? Suga?" Daichi panicked but let out a sighed of relief when he heard Suga snore. "You scared me there, Suga" he wipes the dry tears on Suga's cheek "Sweet dreams" then he left Suga's ward.

Suga opened his eyes when he felt his stomach growled and smelled the scent of the instant ramen.

"Did I woke you up?" Daichi asked

"No, the food did." Suga pointed at the ramen Daichi's eating.

"Want some?"

"Yes, please." Daichi walked towards Suga and offered him the ramen. "Be careful it's still hot"

Suga ate some of the Daichi's ramen then he gave it back to him. "I got hungry, sorry"

"It's fine at least you're stomach is full" Daichi ate the remaining ramen. "I'm sleeping here for tonight"

"There's no couch here,"

"But there's a bed, it can fit two people right?" Suga scanned the bed

"I guess so. But, why are you sleeping here? You have your own house"

"I'll take care of you even just for tonight."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am, now move I'm sleepy." Suga moved to give Daichi enough space to sleep.

"Let's take a picture Daichi," Daichi thinks about it first but he wants Suga to be happy he agreed to it

Suga smiled widely while Daichi is just looking at the smiling Suga.

"Don't look at me Daichi, look at the camera" Suga used his index finger to pushed Daichi's face to face the camera. "Smile Daichi" Daichi chuckled first then he smiled at the camera

Suga took several pictures with Daichi until his eyelids get tired and slowly fell asleep on Daichi's arms. Daichi snuggled his face on Suga's hair while hugging Suga tight.

* * *

Morning came, Daichi left Suga's ward without waking him up. Daichi was about to left the hospital when the doctor and nurses ran inside Suga's ward. Daichi didn't move, he was stuck in his place, he doesn't know what to do.

_'_

_What happened to him?'_ Daichi asked himself when his mind finally went back to reality he went back to Suga's ward.

"What happened to him?" Daichi asked the doctor

"His heartbeat stops, but he's fine now." Daichi sighed in relief, he thanked the doctor before the doctor left Suga's ward

"Dai...chi"

_'He can't talk properly'_ Daichi said in his mind. Daichi felt like his heart is tearing apart when he saw his friend in a terrible situation.

"Were... you about... to go to... your job?"

"No" Daichi lied "I went just to smell the fresh air outside"

"I... want to... smell the... fresh air... too"

"You're not allowed to get out of this ward, you need to rest"

"But... It's been so... long since... I saw the sky" Suga smiled weakly, then an idea pops into Daichi's mind

"I'll call you when I got to the Hospital Garden. Answer it, okay?" Suga nodded

When Daichi arrived at the Hospital Garden, he called Suga and offered him a video call.

"You're not allowed to go outside, but I wish this is enough for you to see the sky" A tear fell on Suga's cheek

"It's... fine... Thank you... Daichi"

"Don't talk, don't waste your energy."

"I'm... getting... sleepy"

"Give me 5 minutes" Daichi ended the call and hurriedly went to Suga's ward.

"Is there anything you want before you go back to sleep?" Suga looked at Daichi's jacket "Cold?" Suga nodded. Daichi removed his jacket then he helped Suga to wear it. "How about now?" Suga smiled as his response. Daichi gets closer to Suga and hugged him to make him warm. "Sweetdreams, Suga"

* * *

"Dai...chi" Daichi woke up when he heard Suga calls his name

"Suga?"

"Sorry... to... wake you up, but I got thirs" Daichi didn't let Suga finished his sentence and gave him a bottle of water.

"I told you not to talk right?" Daichi took a mini notebook and a pen from his bag and gave it to Suga. "Use this is you want to say something" Suga placed the mini notebook and the pen under his pillow.

"Are you hungry?" Suga shook his head weakly. Daichi looked at his wristwatch to check the time. "4:30 a.m. It's still early you should go back to sleep. Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Kiyoko texted me yesterday, they said they'll visit you today. Now go back to sleep so you can gain more energy when they came" Suga obeyed Daichi and slept.

"Suga-san!" Sugawara woke up when he heard his screaming juniors.

"Tanaka! Nishinoya!" Daichi yelled at them. "Suga is sleeping"

"But you're also shouting Daichi-san," said Nishinoya "Besides Suga-san is already awake. Hi, Suga-san how are 'ya feelin'?"

Suga was about to speak but he remembered what Daichi said to him. So he took the mini notebook and pen to write his answer to Nishinoya's question.

I'm fine, how about you?

"I'm also fine, Suga-san! I've been traveling the world but when I heard about your condition, I flew back here just to see you." Suga looked on the ceiling to stop his tears from falling

"Suga, long time no see," said Kiyoko. Suga just smiled at her. "Sorry we woke you up"

_ It's fine, I'm glad to see you three _

Kiyoko smiled back at him.

"Suga-san, why are you not talking?" asked Tanaka. Nishinoya and Tanaka looked down at their feet when Daichi answered Tanaka's question while Kiyoko bit her lower lip and turned her back to Suga to hide her tears.

"Kiyoko-san, Suga-san will be fine. Right, Suga-san?" Tanaka said to cheer up his wife. Suga wrote on his mini notebook

Right!

"Tomorrow is your birthday Suga-san! All of your volleyball teammates will be here to celebrate your special day with you!" Nishinoya tried to make his tone cheerful.

Finally were going to be complete!

Nishinoya kept Suga busy by telling his journey around the world. While Tanaka is there telling jokes to Suga.

"He'll be fine, right?" Kiyoko asked Daichi

"Of course he will. Suga is a strong guy." Daichi answered

"He... He doesn't deserve this" Kiyoko let her tears fall on her cheeks. "It's so unfair..."

"You're right, Suga doesn't deserve this life. If only we can save him, but there's nothing we can do except to make him happy every day, and that's what he wanted. He wanted to be happy" Daichi looked at the smiling Suga. "Soon... We need to accept that, we can't b-bond and s-see him in this world a-again..." Daichi's voiced cracked

"You love him don't you?"

"What do you mean? Of course, I love Suga as my friend" Kiyoko shook her head

"What I mean is you love him romantically, Am I not right?"

"No, you're right." Kiyoko smiled "That's the reason, why I'm here. That's the reason why I'm praying for his life to get longer. I need him" Daichi cried

"Our life will change once he's gone, we won't be happy like we used to, we won't see his smile and we can't hear his 'negativity begone' again." Kiyoko sighed and walked towards Suga to join in their conversation.

_'Don't leave us Suga...'_

* * *

It's Sugawara Koshi's birthday. Sugawara's volleyball teammates are all inside his ward, celebrating his special day with him.

"Sugawara-senpai! Here's my gift for you!" Hinata showed his gift to Suga and placed it on the table full of gifts.

"Suga-senpai" Yachi gave Suga a picture frame, with a picture in it. It's the picture where they won against Shiratorizawa Academy.

Thank you, Yachi-chan. I'll treasure it

Yachi gave her sweetest smile to Suga.

"The birthday cake has arrived!" said Yamaguchi then he took the birthday cake from the delivery guy. Kageyama took the match placed on the table and gave it Asahi.

"Everyone! Let's gather around Suga! And sing him a birthday song!" said Asahi then he lit the candle.

"3! 2! 1! Go!" said Ennoshita

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday our Sugawara Koshi! Happy Birthday to you!" They sang in unison. Suga closed his eyes

_'Thank you for making me happy'_ he said in his mind then he blew the candle. The whole Karasuno team claps and took several pictures with Suga in it. They're so happy when they saw how happy Suga is.

Daichi holds Suga's hand and gave his present to Suga.

"I didn't have a chance to say 'Happy Birthday' earlier, I think this is my chance to say it. So uh, Happy Birthday Suga."

Thank you, Daichi

then he opened Daichi's gift

_'It's an album'_ Suga smiled and caressed the album gently. It's an album made by Daichi for him to reminisce about their happy moments. Suga flipped the album's page one by one.

_'He's smiling'_ Everyone said in their minds

I'm getting sleepy, I'm just going to take a quick nap. When I wake up, I want to see you all here. Please don't leave

They nodded and let Suga sleep.

"He got tired easily," said Asahi

"Yeah, and it's very painful to see him like that," Daichi replied to Asahi.

Everyone is having their conversation when they heard Yachi cried and screamed Suga's name.

"S-Suga-senpai!"

"Call the doctor now!" Daichi screamed, Asahi ran outside Suga's ward and call the doctor. Daichi is now panicking when Suga's heart rate is starting to go down.

"Please leave the room first," the Doctor said, but Daichi didn't leave.

"Daichi-san let's go." Tanaka dragged Daichi outside Suga's ward.

"T-This isn't happening r-right?" Hinata cried "This is just a dream right? Tanaka-senpai! Nishinoya-senpai! Sugawara-senpai will live, right?" Hinata burst into tears

"He will," said Tanaka

"Sugawara-san is a fighter, he's not going to leave us yet," Nishinoya added

3 hours had passed since the Doctor told them to go outside Sugawara's ward, still, the Doctor and the nurses didn't leave Sugawara's ward.

"Relatives of the patient?" the male nurse asked

"We're his friends," said Daichi

"How about his parents?"

"They're out of town" Kiyoko answered. The nurse looked at them then he went back inside Sugawara's ward, then the nurse bought the doctor outside to tell them the result.

"How is he?" Daichi asked the doctor

"I'm sorry, but the patient is gone. My condolences" Sugawara's friends became silent when they heard the result. The Doctor and nurses bowed before leaving the room.

"Hahahahaha!" Nishinoya laughed sarcastically "He's just joking right? The Doctor and Sugawara-san are just pranking us right?" Nishinoya smiled at them, but when he saw everyone is crying his finally let his tears fall.

"This is sucks! Literally sucks! Why now?! Why on his birthday?!" Tanaka said angrily.

Sugawara's friends are now in sorrow.

_They lost their vice-captain..._

_They lost the mother of their volleyball team..._

_They will not see or feel his presence anymore..._

_There's no more Sugawara Koshi..._

* * *

One week had passed since they lost Suga, now is the last day of Sugawara's Koshi's funeral.

They're all wearing their Karasuno jacket and throw white roses on Suga's coffin. They can't still accept it, they all wished that this is all just a dream. They missed their Sugawara Koshi. Especially Daichi, he missed the man he loves.

Everyone left with tears and broken hearts when Sugawara's funeral ended. Except for Daichi who's still standing in front of Suga's tombstone.

**Sugawara Koshi**

** June 13, 1994 - June 13, 2020 **

**Cause Of Death: Malignant Primary Cardiac Tumor**

"It's really hard to accept it Suga." Daichi kneeled and cried "Why do you have to leave us? You should fight that disease of yours" Daichi bit his lower lip and stood up when the rain starts falling. But before he left Suga's grave he left a promise.

"Goodbye, for now, Suga we will meet again in our next life. And in that life, I promise you that we will Be Happy together with them."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for supporting my first story here at AO3!
> 
> This is my first time writing a one-shot. DaiSuga is one of my top 5 ships in Haikyuu, I really love their friendship towards each other. (I wish I could find a friend like Daichi or Suga). Anyway, Thank you for reading this one-shot. I've been writing this one-shot for 3 days, I hope you'll forgive me because this story is short. 
> 
> I have a Wattpad account, you can follow me there and read my stories. 
> 
> @ssecnicz  
> That's my Wattpad username, you can message me there if you have a story suggestion. Once again Thank you for reading my DaiSuga one-shot


End file.
